english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tress MacNeille
Tress MacNeille (born June 20, 1951) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Babs Bunny and Rhubella Rat in Tiny Toon Adventures, Charlotte Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Chip in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Daisy Duck in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita Hippo in Animaniacs, Fang in Disney's Dave the Barbarian, Gadget Hackwrench in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Linda in Futurama and Mrs. Skinner in The Simpsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (????) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Peter's Mother (ep6), Teacher (ep6) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004) - Charlotte Pickles (ep16), Roommate (ep16) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1987) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Edith (ep89), Mindy's Mom, Sasha *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Hoodsey Bishop, Clover (ep35), Cute Girl#2 (ep21), Georgia (ep20), Hygenist (ep23), Mrs. Jackson, Receptionist (ep2), Server (ep6), Space Cannibal, Tourist (ep51) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007-2008) - Avatar Yangchen (ep59), Hama (ep48), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2010) - Aunt Gertie (ep23), Lady A (ep22), Mother Beady (ep44) *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Woman (ep73) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Maid (ep31) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Miss Winston (eps5-13) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Zennith (ep43) *Bobby's World (1990) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Beletor (ep58), Brain Pod#94 (ep31), Brun (ep65), Calm Female Voice (ep61), Hilda (ep65), Kids (ep31), Mrs. SL2 (ep29), Old Lady Alien (ep29), Robot Washing Machine (ep29), Sig (ep65) *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1997) - Vel-Dar (ep19) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Catscratch (2005) - Sassyfrass (ep3), Woman (ep3) *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Cro (1993) - Additional Voices *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1991) - Lady Bane, Aquarianne (ep26), Boy (ep26), Great Oak (ep25), Marzipan (ep23), Mother (ep26), Tree#1 (ep25) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Boy (ep4), Camembert Kate (ep13), Heroine (ep4), Jeremy (ep12), Jimmy (ep11), Joy Rider (ep5), Mrs. Booby (ep10), Mrs. Squirell (ep7), Spunky (ep1), Staff (ep5), Starfish (ep13), Vonda Clutchcoin (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Fang, Bicepia (ep4), Cheesette, Filthier Pixie (ep3), Freya (ep8), Judy (ep2), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep20), Margo Winkie (ep14), Miss Bluelung (ep14), Mosquito (ep13), Nabbles, Peasant Girl (ep2), Phoebe (ep19), Queen of the Mole People, Receptionist (ep4), Roxie (ep10), Shopkeeper (ep3), Sneeze Gremlin (ep21), Trident (ep11) *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Clotho *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Daisy Duck, Chip, Dale, Flora (ep38), Little Red Riding Hood (ep2), Robo Daisy (ep51), The Fates, Queen of Hearts *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Mahra (ep5) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Trina (ep14) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1999) - Ms. Lemon (ep26) *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Daisy Duck *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016) - Ma Fink (ep34) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - Merryweather *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Fairy Godmother (ep16), Gingerbread Witch (ep20), Lady Ginorma (ep39), Little Red Riding Hood (ep17), Maid Marzipan (ep35), Nini the Nice (ep13), Paddy Puddle (ep10), Sally (ep14), Woman (ep27) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Lupo (ep50), Wupo (ep31) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Sacagawea (ep25), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2016) - Baby Grasshopper (ep48), Flavia (ep48), Milly (ep48) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Sow (ep14) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Martha Stewart Type (ep11), Native Girl (ep11) *Father of the Pride (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Debbie Douglas, Anchorwoman (ep18), Babeheart (ep17), Christina (ep4), Cobra Queen, Di (ep3), Dot Warner, Girl (ep10), Helen (ep5), Mary Beth (ep19), Secretary (ep15), Speaker Voice (ep13), Valerie (ep1) *Futurama (1999) - Linda van Schoonhoven, Suicide Booth (ep1), Vyolet (ep14), Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Dr. Carrie Benjamin (ep6), Judge Bates (ep7), Margot Yale, Mary (ep6), Matthew's Mother (ep5), TV Reporter (ep5), Truck Driver (ep5) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) - Pebbles Flintstone (ep6), Wilma Flintstone (ep6) *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Baby (ep22), Bernie (ep41), Billie, Brie (ep4), Cheerleader (ep32), Cher (ep29), Dave Burl (ep8), Dot Warner (ep65), Eisenhower (ep40), Elsa Kitsch (ep38), Female Rockstar (ep20), First Lady, Genevieve (ep15), Girl (ep56), Greta (ep42), Hello Nurse (ep65), Hooda Hepper (ep57), Janet (ep6), Janine (ep11), Japanese Girl (ep3), Julie Green (ep58), Katie C. (ep18), Madame De Jambom (ep7), Marna Strutt (ep14), Mary Hartless (ep35), Mother (ep13), Mousealope Calf (ep28), Mrs. Applebee (ep5), Mrs. Perfect (ep53), Nicky O'Tine (ep51), Old Woman, Passerby (ep10), Phyllis (ep19), Queen Roach (ep23), Rikki L. (ep24), Rue McClanahy (ep25), Sammy (ep46), Sarah (ep34), Sticky (ep43), Sully (ep16), Thelma (ep49), Townswoman (ep64), Wench (ep12), Woman (ep26) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - City Council Woman (ep2), FKD Robotic Voice (ep31), Groomer#1 (ep34), Inspector Prunepants (ep38), Librarian (ep23), Madame Pickypuss (ep5), Matron (ep34), Millicent (ep42), Molly's Mom (ep38), Mrs. Purdy (ep31), Pickypuss (ep34), Puss Puss Galore (ep42), Restaurant Guest (ep23), Woman Fire Chief (ep31) *ProStars (1991) - Carlotta (ep4) *Punky Brewster (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Ma (ep3) *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2014) - Mrs. Tate (ep9) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Colleen *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1992-2003) - Charlotte Pickles, Baby Med. (ep53), Baby Stu (ep165), Crowd (ep22), Dentist (ep39), Dorothy (ep22), Dummi Bear (ep36), Elaine (ep32), Emma Pendragon (ep28), Ethel (ep56), Fidgety Kid (ep153), Hector's Mom (ep16), Instructor (ep35), Lifeguard (ep35), Madge (ep41), Matronly Woman (ep28), Miss Haze (ep20), Mr. Friend (ep50), Mrs. Kraptchick (ep58), Mrs. Whitmore (ep58), Mrs. Wilkinson (ep76), Nurse (ep16), Officer (ep53), Old Woman (ep43), Press (ep61), Princess (ep140), Receptionist (ep16), Receptionist (ep43), Reporter (ep61), Sally Payson (ep22), Sergeant (ep20), Shady Lady (ep28), Simms (ep20), Soap Actress (ep46), Teen Supervisor (ep36), Tooth (ep39), Wacky Voice (ep57), Wedding Assistant (ep32), Woman#1 (ep58) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Calico "Callie" Briggs, Queen Callista (ep6) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Curator (ep21), Expensive Woman (ep45), Ms. Stevenson (ep2), Pilot (ep48), Revolutionary (ep25), Tour Guide (ep5) *Teen Titans (2004) - Horror Movie Actress (ep18) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1993) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2005) - Annabelle (ep38), Aunt Kari (ep38), Great Aunt Amanda (ep38) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Littles (1984) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Beautiful Woman (ep1), Dr. Margaret Madsen (ep3), Ice Maiden#1 (ep3), Little Boy (ep1) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Wife *The Simpsons (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Aphrodite (ep19), Betsy Cracker (ep24), Carmen (Clerk; ep18), Conventioneer Granny (ep3), Countess (ep16), Electronic Pass Key (ep31), Executive#1 (ep52), Faith N. Begorra (ep4), Gertrude (ep37), Helga (ep15), Katarina (ep17), Librarian (ep7), Madame Kibble (ep21), Minnie Julep (ep1), Mother (ep25), Myopia (ep12), Small Boy (ep32), Student (ep50), Woman (ep9), Woman (ep14), Yudge Yudy (ep33) *The Tick (1996) - Regina Hume (ep34) *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Macy's Mom (ep12) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Shenzi, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Babs Bunny, Mama (ep83), Miss Conduct (ep97), Mom (ep91), Queegee (ep78) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy's Mom *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Hen *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Selina *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Hoonah *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Anastasia Tremaine, Pretty Woman *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Anastasia Tremaine *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Kanga *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Merryweather, Additional Voices *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Dr. Cahill, Dr. Shlavinowitz, Hattie McDoogal *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Mom, Linda *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Fanny, Linda, Mom, Petunia *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Bender's First Born Son, Crazed Calculon Fan, Gladys Lennox, Grand Midwife, Hattie McDoogal, Linda, Monique, Mrs. Kroker, Petunia, Pocket Pal, Suicide Booth, Thog *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Am, Aunt Sarah *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Aunt Gertie, Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Daisy Duck *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Daisy Duck *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Barbra Streisand *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Sarah Ravencroft *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Wilma Flinstone *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Rosie *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Mother Maiasaur *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Ducky's Mom, Stegosaurus *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Dil, Ali's Mother *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie's Mom *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Girl#1, Mrs. Simple *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Additional Voices *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - L'il Pea, Broccoli Floret *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Babs Bunny, Big Boo *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Lady, Soccer Mom, Tour Girl *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Margaret, Mom *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices *Discover Spot (2000) - Additional Voices *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bee Movie (2007) - Jeanette Chung, Mother Cow *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Dr. Steinheimer, Lunch Lady#2, Opera Director *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Witch 1 *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Vera, Woman's Voice *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Charlotte Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Charlotte Pickles *The Ant Bully (2006) - Old Council Ant *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Charlotte Pickles *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Cat Lady, Colin, Cookie Kwan, Medicine Woman, Mrs. Skinner *Zambezia (2012) - Neville's Wife 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2011) - Chip *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Daisy Duck *DreamWorks Book of Dragons (2011) - Bork's Wife *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Penelope Pussycat *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Hen *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Cashier *Spot's Magical Christmas (1995) - Helen, Female Reindeer, Sally *What A Cartoon! (1997) - Sharon (ep44), Wife (ep44) 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Additional Voices *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Bonnie (Experiment 149) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Ghost Daisy *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Merryweather *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Daisy Duck *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Charlotte Pickles *Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival (1997) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Wilma Flintstone, Woman Scream#2 *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Babs Bunny *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Babs Bunny *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Clash-A-Rama! (2016) - Additional Voices *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - Mary Todd, Genie (ep8), Mother (ep10) *Zombie College (2000) - Female Teacher Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Okami, Sheeta's Grandma *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Osono *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Elevator Creature *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Obaba *Pom Poko (2005) - Oroku *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Old Woman Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Daisy Duck *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Daisy Duck Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's George of the Jungle 2 (2003) - Tiger 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Chip 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - Wendy *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) - French Poodle 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Daisy Duck *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Queen of Hearts *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Daisy Duck *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Anastasia Tremaine *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Chip *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1991) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Chip *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Chip *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Chip Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Daisy Duck 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Dot Warner *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Dot Warner, Bo Peep, Cleopatra, Witch Hazel *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Party (2002) - Daisy Duck *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Shenzi *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Daisy Duck *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Daisy Duck *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Cowgirl Guest #4, Daisy Duck, S. Belle Guest #3 *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Daisy Duck *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Daisy Duck *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Jeanette Chung *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Daisy, Mabel the Tourist *Fallout (1997) - Jain *Fallout 2 (1998) - Tandi *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Suzi *Futurama (2003) - Linda van Schoonhoven, Mom *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Daisy Duck *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - African Elephant, Baboon, Elf Owl, Long-nosed Bat *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Female Miner#2, Huginn Captain, Scout *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Dolph *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Babs Bunny, Zig *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Babs Bunny *Toonstruck (1996) - "Mistress" Marge, Bouncer, Chipper, Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun, Marge, Ms. Fortune, Sam Schmaltz's Assistant, Sparky 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Chip, Merryweather *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Chip, Queen of Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Chip, Daisy Duck, Kanga, Merryweather *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Chip Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo to You Halloween parade (1999) - Chip *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (????) - Chip *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Chip *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Merryweather *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Kanga Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (270) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2017. Category:American Voice Actors